(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to pressing members for fixing, fixing devices, and image-forming apparatuses.
(ii) Related Art
One method for fixing toner images in electrophotographic image-forming apparatuses involves the use of a heating member that is heated by a heat source and a pressing member having an elastic layer on the outer surface thereof. The elastic layer is formed of a material such as a rubber containing bubbles. This method presses the pressing member against the heating member, which is being rotated, to deform the elastic layer on the pressing member. As a result, a contact area having a certain width in the circumferential direction of the pressing member is formed. A recording medium having a toner image formed thereon is advanced through the contact area to melt and press the toner image, thereby fixing it to the recording medium.